Generally, various electronic control units (ECUs) are included in a vehicle. For example, an engine management system (EMS), a transmission control unit (TCU), a body control unit (BCM), an electronic parking brake (EPB), and an electronic stability program (ESP), and the like are provided in the vehicle.
In some scenarios, more than a thousand ECUs are provided in a vehicle, and functions such as autonomous driving and emergency braking are realized by those ECUs provided in the vehicle.